Warmth's Folly
by Missing A Muse
Summary: Every creature that is created contains a thirst to find the other part of their existence.


_1 year after the attack on New York_

Today was the day. His brother didn't know it yet, but today was the day. The day of his freedom! He would be free from this cell and would once again have his birth right returned to him. Thor was immensely proud of his little brother.

Once the Man in Green pounded him into the floor of the Man of Iron's home, Thor was first to notice a sense of clarity enter his brother's emerald eyes. From his spot, he could see the pain in his eyes when he was placed in the silver muzzle on the trip to Asgard.

It would seem that the dark forces that Loki commanded also controlled him. He was but a pawn once again and this news seemed to humble his brother. Odin still punished him for his crimes against Thor and the realm of Asgard by removing his birth right .. among other things.

But all that has changed! Loki would be free today! He would receive his birth right once more and hopefully it would bring him peace.

Thor could not hide his smile as he approached the golden cage that his brother was held in. He was currently sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, reading from a tome that was held by his delicate fingers.

"To what do I know the pleasure, Thor?" Loki said, not looking up from his book.

"I come with glad tidings, brother!" Thor replied, nodding to the guards at the doors. He saw Loki stand slowly to the middle of the room and place his hands in front of him, ready to receive the chains. "They are not needed! Come Brother!"

With a last look around his cell, he followed silently to whatever new fates the Gods decided for him. When they reached the throne room, he widened his eyes in slight surprise. In the room stood Odin and his mother, there was no court, no guards, no one.

"Loki Odinson, come forward to see your king." The deep voice of his _father_ called to him and he had to obey. Loki came to kneel in front of his _family_, looking to the ground. He was brought from his thoughts by the gentle touch of his mother lifting his head up to look at him.

"Loki, the past year, you have learned humility and have suffered greatly in your trials. The time of your punishment has reached its end!" Odin's voice boomed, he lifted his hand in the air and Loki felt the ground tremble and the air still around him. "I now return your birth right and claim you once again as my son and part of this family! I trust you will use this chance wisely."

Loki felt the familiar jolt of his strength returning, the weight of it bringing him too his knees. Before properly recovering he could feel the sharp waves of current flowing back into his body, his magic was returning. The powers that he honed for an eternity flowed into his veins, into the pores in his skin.

He waited for the cold to return to him, the true sign of his heritage but found that the sharp chill he expected was dulled to offset an onslaught of warmth. He could feel heat enter his body, sharply followed by a feeling that was so delicate. It felt like rose petals on his fingertips.

Loki sat back on his feet, while on his knees and looked to his hands in confusion.

"We felt the calling years ago. But you were too lost to heed it." The gentle voice of his mother pulled his eyes towards the spot where she stood. She glided down the steps to take her youngest son's face in her hands, "Would you like to know?"

At his silence, she walked from him, knowing he would follow her. He always did when he was a child. She reached her sitting room and sat in an ornate chair, gesturing for him to join her.

"What is this warmth?" Loki asked as he paced in front of the window. His hands were longing to do something but his body didn't quite seem to know what.

"Every creature that is created contains a thirst to find the other part of their existence, my son."

"What you speak of is folly." Loki replied, not even looking at her.

"It is folly to fight the calling that your heart leads." she stopped when she heard him scoff loudly. "Your brother seeks to return to his human in the morn. I would advise that you join him."

_(Page Break)_

A figure could be seen reading a magazine while sitting amidst the sharp lights of the clinic. Her rich brown hair lay delicately on her neck, flipping slightly near the ends. She wasn't considered a beauty to most, not really ever worth mentioning. She did, however, have the most amazing eyes. Especially since she opted to get _laser eyes_ as she joked with her mom. The colors of her eyes were the lightest sky blue, rimmed in a vibrant green. She was born with a pleasant mix of her father's blue eyes and her mother's green eyes.

When her name was finally called, she thanked the nurse for her time and smiled brightly as the tests were performed and her vitals were taken.

So, here she sat on the paper lined bench. Waiting for the doctor to come, the nerves that she held back were coming to surface. When he finally entered the room he had a huge smile on his face.

She looked up at him with a slightly surprised look on her face before it changed into a smile that could even light up this grey room. His charcoal hair fluttered in every direction as his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He looked at her chart before grinning up at her.

"I am hoping that all of you know that I am not this kind of doctor, right?"

She nodded her head, too afraid to speak, but immediately smiled when he looked at her with a joyous grin. He handed her a piece of paper and she looked it over before vaulting from the bed and throwing her arms around the now stuttering doctor.

_**Congratulations you are pregnant!**_

_** You are approximately 6 weeks pregnant!**_

_** Your baby will be born around December 25, 2013**_

_(Page Break)_

The waves crashed softly against the steps of the bungalow that was situated in the middle of others that looked the same. A cool breeze could be felt throughout the house, fluttering the delicate curtains.

Soft feet traveled through the house towards the sitting room at the back of the house. A figure could be seen resting in a hammock with a copy of The Da Vince Code in their hands.

"It's been months."

"I am not coming for business. Not in the matter that you are accustomed." A delicate voice cut the silence that he had grown accustomed too.

A hand moved to reach over shoulder for the folder that was known to be there. Within a few minutes, the folder moved to rest on the table. The same hand that took the folder beckoned the guest to the chair sitting in front of the hammock.

She watched the gears in his head for a few moments before she leaned back in the offered chair, her vibrant red curls cutting off her vision momentarily. She would cut it once she returned.

"You do realize I am supposed to be dead, don't you?" The voice replied before lowering the pair of sunglasses, to look at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Who better to protect than a ghost?"

"Fury has given me a new assignment. I will report to New York in a few weeks." He replied before picking up his book once more.

Natasha took this as her dismissal and stood slowly to join her silent companion by the door once more. Before she left the room, she stopped to stand beside the hammock and look down at the face that wasn't looking at her any longer.

"This one is .. important to us .."

"Understood." Coulson replied, not looking away from the book in his hands.

Once the door closed, he sat up to look once more at the folder that was brought to him. It seemed funny to him that even in this world of evil, the heroes of America had finally found a friend .. maybe even a family.

_(Page Break)_

He had grown to really hate these meetings as of that. Even after a year of cleanup and collateral damage, the figures behind the computers in front of him were still as intolerable as ever.

"_The girl must be neutralized."_

_ "She carries an abomination. Have him take care of it."_

_ "Keep the child, it could be tested .."_

_ "Think of the scientific …"_

"If I could halt this discussion?!" His powerful voice commanded attention. "The Agent is not under the jurisdiction of the Council. She is an agent of SHIELD and will be treated as such. It is not her fault that this happened."

_"This isn't just your decision .."_

"Actually it is the decision of a team consisting of a genius, 2 assassins, Captain America and a doctor with serious anger issues …" He began, halting all discussion again. "Plus it is also the discussion of the God's involved. Which brings me to our next order of business …"

_"The discussion of the child …_"

"Is over." Fury cut them off with a hard stare. He may be a lot of things, but he wouldn't let the Council members take over the life of an innocent child. "Thor will be returning to this realm for a time. He will be accompanied by his brother, Loki."

Fury didn't have to wait long for shouts of outrage to reach his ears before he let out a loud sigh. He really hated these meetings.

Author Note:

Avengers are a new category for me! I have a story under Once Upon A Time. This one has been fluttering in my head for a bit. Let me know what you think? Continue? Good? Bad? Indifferent?

Leave me a review please! I love them! They are like cookies!


End file.
